melinas savior
by nature is the future
Summary: i suck at summarys, jeff hardy sat his his locker room when he saw kane about to harm melina...  my first ever story! a one shot. savior


Hey this is my first ever fan fiction story ever hope someone enjoys it! A little about me I am In the 6th grade and I just love reading stories here!

Disclaimer : I do not own the wwe in anyway or any of these characters.

… a yellow Lamborghini parked in the wwe parking lot, jeff hardy turned off his car and looked at himself in his rear view mirror, "I am so not getting younger". the truth was jeff hardy had been under so much pressure from jim and vince to stay clean and wrestle at his best. Jeff stepped out of his very nice car and got his bag from his trunk. Elsewhere…. Melina Perez was changing for her title match tonight against beth phoenix , melina had been the divas champion. For two months, she beat maryse in a last divas standing match. Melina put on her outfit and thought about her match tonight, "beth is going to be really hard to beat tonight, it was only last week that she pinned me but it was a non title match between us". kelly kelly and eve walked in to Melina's locker room . "hey girls". melina turned around "hey you guys, I just saw your match against lay cool it really sucks that you guys lost because those two need to get beat sooner or later. Kelly "yea mel they really are a pain in the you know where but forget about us tonight you have a match against beth phoenix your going to win of course but shes tough. Eve" yea hun beth is no slacker your really going to have a hard time beating her but your going to beat her and come out as the divas champ. Melina" thanks guys I know beth is no slouch I have faced her many times before and lost but I have beaten her many times also. Kelly "well duh your melina hehe, but seriously melina did you see how mad kane was about him getting his titile shot being taken away from him. Eve" yea but they did it for a reason, he put his hands on vince. Melina" yea that freak should have never choke slammed vince, he screwed himself….

Jeff hardy was inside his locker room watching a match between evan bourne and kofi Kingston, jeff " wow those two are putting on a really great match don't you think so r-truth. R -truth "yea I faced that kid evan a few times kids got talent but don't think kofi does not have talent because that guy is a future wwe champion. Jeff" future wwe Campion huh" truth be told jeff wanted nothing more than to be on top of the wwe again and be the Campion but he knew with him just coming back there was no way that was going to happen, even some of his fans still were mad at him for him leaving the company (like I am!) . R truth "wow evan won with that insane shooting star. Jeff " kids got a future…." truth be told jeff was not paying attention to the match his mind was on a certain divas champion who's match was coming up next …..

Beth phoenix music blasted threw the entire wwe arena, she made her entrance and got in the ring…. Melina's theme song was herd all over while thousands of fans screamed while some fans just howled. She made her entrance and looked square at beth with her game face on. The ref held the title high above his head and showed it to all the fans as if saying this is for the title. Before the bell could even ring kanes music blasted and melina looked at the ramp with fear written all over her face. Kane was walking down fast with one thing on his mind hurt anyone who was in his way. Kane stepped in the ring and just looked as angry as ever, beth was in the corner and pushed melina into kane making melina fall to the floor, while beth got away and ran backstage. Melina looked up terrified for her life and all she was was his really ugly face and she felt his anger. Kane stepped closer and she crawled away into the corner. Kane was a few inches away from grabbing her throught, when cheers were herd all over and kane turned around to meet a chair to the face. Kane stumbled but stayed up but he was hit again but harder than before and again and again. Then kane got a round house kick with a chair and went down to the floor, melina saw all of this and got out the ring in a hurry and was outside the ring shocked at who had saved her it was none other than jeff hardy! Jeff saw kane on the floor and set up the chair on top of him and climbed to the top rope and hit the swanton bomb. Jeff's back was hurting from the impact. Jeff stepped out the ring only to see kane trying to get up. Melina and jeff locked eyes for what seemed like forever to jeff. Melina had her mouth wide open at what jeff had done and she was really glad he had come down because who knows what kane would have done to her if he had not. Jeff started to walk up the ramp while melina followed him backstage. Melina " JEFF WAIT" jeff turned around and said " look its not a big deal no need to say thank you, just did not want to see kane hurt you, I have to go" melina was a bit confused she really expect more than just that….

Melina entered her locker room, kelly and eve jumped on melina with a hug. Kelly " omgg are you okay?" eve" that was so scary watching tha" melina" yes it was scary to be there. Thank god for jeff…

Eve" thank god for jeff hardy" kelly " jeff really got there fast" melina" yea… but jeff and I don't have a very nice past so why did he help me. Kelly "who knows just be glad that kane could not harm you."…..

Jeff was walking to his car when he herd his name being called so he turned around and saw melina looking gorgeous, "jeff hold on, hi look before you say anything I just wanted to thank you for what you did again but I really want to know why did you save me its not like you care about me… once melina said that she found her shoes very intrisitng jeff" melina look at me, no need to thank me and I melina I did because I could no watch a beautiful girl like yourself to get hurt by kane" melina was blushing at his beatfull comment. Jeff" melina who said I did not care about you?" melina" its just with everything that I did to you years ago I just thought…" jeff " well you thought wrong because melina I care about you more than you know, I cant believe am saying this but I actually like you. Yea go ahead say thank you and walk away its okay its not like I expect anything else. Melina mouth was wide open she was more than shocked at what jeff had just admitted her crush had just told her she felt the same. Jeff" yea I thought so.. Goodbye melina" melina " nooo wait, jeff I like you too more than you know.." jeff stepped closer to melina and rubbed her cheeks with his thumb jeff" really?" melina " yes I really do like you jeff hardy" jeff " well melina perez may I have this kiss?" melina did not answer she just kissed jeff….. THE END.

First story don't be too harsh =x. hope you liked it a little comment if you please.!


End file.
